A Beautiful Mistake
by 6Dylan9
Summary: Sarah Connor can't get away from Cameron or her feelings. Sarah/Cameron. Season 1.
1. Chapter 1

**Timeline:** Set after Demon Hand and before Vick's Chip, Season One.

**Femslash**. Edited slightly to fit the M rating.

Chapter One

The alley was dirty, grimy; trash strewn around it as if nobody had ever ventured down it other than to offload unwanted debris from their lives. There was no need to enter this alley for any other reason, it didn't lead anywhere, or didn't seem to. It didn't have anything but dark shadows and looming buildings on either side. Yet here they were, carefully stepping through the garbage and detritus, heading in, searching for clues.

They were following a lead from Derek. He knew there was a resistance fighter out on his own somewhere. He'd been sent back with information, but his movements had become suspicious, his mission possibly forgotten as he found a new lease on life pre-judgment day. They didn't know exactly where he would be for sure – his mission had been top secret, more undercover than seemed helpful – but they had an idea. They had an alley and a disused building.

"Can you see a door?" Sarah asked, squinting into the gloomy passage before them.

"No," Cameron replied without emotion or apprehension.

Sarah took a breath and slowed to a halt. They could be walking into a trap for all she knew. She could be trapped. . .by Cameron.

It didn't bear thinking about. She had no choice but to trust the terminator beside her. It wasn't an easy task, and every day she questioned her sanity over the matter. Cameron wasn't human. She wasn't flesh and blood. But they had to live with her, fight by her side, trust that she was really there to help. She'd helped many times so far, but Sarah was still wary. She couldn't rid herself of the bad taste it left.

"There's a hole. It's boarded up," Cameron continued, cracking the silence between them.

She was pointing ahead, to the side of the building stood to their left. Its windows were high up above them and there was no entrance, but as Cameron had rightly spotted there appeared to be some bricks missing in the wall further along, and a hastily arranged piece of wood filling the gap.

"Looks like we found our way in," Sarah said, mostly to herself.

Taking a quick glance back towards the alley entrance, Sarah pulled her gun from the back of her pants. She could see nobody following and the street beyond was quiet. Her eyes drifted to Cameron as she too pulled her weapon free of her clothing, her face as serious as ever, concentration etched into her features as she waited for Sarah to give directions.

"You're sure this is the place?" Sarah asked as she made her way towards their only opportunity to gain access undetected.

"No," Cameron replied flatly.

Sarah couldn't help but chuckle. Cameron was often just too honest for her own good. Sarah didn't want lies or mistruths either, but with Cameron there seemed to be nothing in-between. She stuck to the facts, the reality, the cold hard glare of whatever it was that had to be done, or said. She was emotionless in her answers, in the mission, in the lives that she was sent to protect. At least that's the way things had been for the most part; there were those other – very few – times when Cameron showed glimpses of something more.

They were glimpses Sarah tried to ignore as much as look for. She didn't want to think of Cameron as anything more or less than what she was. A cyborg. Metal parts and programming. If she came to the conclusion Cameron was more than that. . .she'd have a problem. A very big problem.

"Looks like somebody's used this recently," Sarah suggested as she pushed the thin piece of wood away from the gap in the bricks and mortar.

Cameron looked on as Sarah peered into the darkness within the building. She couldn't see anything other than dust particles floating before her eyes in the scant light coming from dirty windows.

"Let me look," Cameron said, kneeling beside Sarah and waiting for her to move away. "I should go first anyway."

Brushing dust from her knees, Sarah moved back, allowing Cameron to take her place. It was probably best for Cameron to go first. It was the smart thing to do, which is why Cameron had obviously suggested it. If it was a trap, or if there was a resistance fighter with an edgy trigger finger in the building, it was better all around if Cameron was the one to find it out about it. She could get hit by a shower of bullets and come back out alive, but Sarah didn't have that luxury. And she needed to keep smart, and safe for John.

"There is nobody in the corridor this leads to," Cameron informed as she pulled herself back out of the small hole. "It's clear."

"Then I guess we go searching," Sarah said, nodding towards the hole for Cameron to lead the way.

It wasn't long before they were making slow progress deeper into the dilapidated old warehouse. There was little light and the walls were crumbling in places. Doors hung from their hinges and large rooms lay mostly empty, save for a few crates or the odd desk and broken chair. It didn't seem like anybody had occupied the place in any form for a long time, but Derek had been certain – or as certain as he could be – that he'd seen a man that could have been the one they were looking for, running into the alley just a day before. It was the only lead they had, and regardless of the possible risks. . .they had to follow it.

The sound of scurrying to her left caused Sarah to spin around on the creaky floorboards, peering into an empty room with her gun held aloft. Cameron scanned the area slowly, eyes blank and determined.

"Rats," Cameron concluded.

"Great."

They continued further down the corridor until more scurrying once again captured Sarah's attention. This time it came from ahead of them – down the corridor - and was louder.

"That's not rats," Sarah said quietly, blinking through dust filtered light.

"Probably not," Cameron muttered without consternation.

She was always so cool and calm. It often made Sarah feel even more edgy and fidgety. There was something about the girl, the machine, that made her feel off balance with herself. She'd tried to put it down to the fact she was a terminator and therefore everything she despised and had fought so hard against. . .but it wasn't just that. There was something else. Something she couldn't bring herself to think too long about.

As Cameron readied her gun and waited for Sarah to make a move, Sarah caught the rustle of a coat or jacket, and saw movement ahead. They weren't alone.

"That way," Sarah said as she began to run down the passage. She wasn't about to let him get away if it was their man.

"Wait!" Cameron called as Sarah sprinted off.

She didn't wait. They had to catch the rogue soldier before he fled and took away their only opportunity to capture him. She motioned for Cameron to follow and the thudding steps behind her told her that Cameron was doing just that.

"Sarah, the floor," Cameron said as they ran. "You have to wait."

Sarah could see the outline of a man far ahead of them beyond the brighter area they'd just ran into. He was getting away and Cameron wasn't speeding past her like she'd hoped she would. In fact, it seemed like Cameron was slowing to a stop. She'd said something about the floor.

Before Sarah could process the information or worry about what it meant, she heard a crack; a loud splitting noise splintered the atmosphere and the ground gave way. The floor gave way.

"Wait!" Cameron called again, only this time it was tainted by uncharacteristic distress.

They were both falling; dust and dirt rushing in plumes around them obscured the view but it was obvious whatever they were falling in to was deep. Sarah felt Cameron bump into her and then she was pulled into strong arms. Cameron's grip was tight, her body positioned behind Sarah in a move too quick to fully realize before an ugly thud and the sound of air rushing out of Sarah's lungs indicated they'd landed.

It wasn't a soft landing by any means, but Cameron had broken her fall.

Sarah tried to focus, tried to breathe but she was winded badly and the pain in her ribs indicated broken bones. She couldn't move from her position on top of Cameron; not on her own anyhow.

"Cameron," Sarah said weakly, coughing as dust scratched at her throat and airways.

There was no answer.

"Dammit."

Lifting a hand, Sarah brushed away splinters of wood from her body, doing her best to roll off Cameron without causing herself anymore pain. She glanced up to where they'd fallen from; at least two stories, maybe three. The floor above their heads was broken, pieces of wood hanging limply where they'd crashed through it. Coughing again, Sarah blinked and waved away some of the dust that was still swirling around.

Cameron still wasn't stirring, which wasn't a good sign. Turning back to her, Sarah squinted, barely able to see yet as her eyes adjusted to the shards of light coming only from above. She called Cameron's name again, but got no response. She reached out, pausing for a second before prodding her in the shoulder. Still no response.

"I'm not that damned heavy," Sarah mumbled as her gaze swept over Cameron's face.

There was no sign of life from the terminator. . .except for her soft breathing. Sarah wondered if that was normal if Cameron had been knocked 'off line'. She didn't know enough about the cyborg's anatomy – or lack of - to judge. She was a mystery to Sarah, and as she sat heavily beside her in the darkness. . .she had to conclude that the reasons were many and varied, but that they all pointed to one thing in particular. One thing that kept creeping up on her, that kept her awake at night, that made her want to hang her head in her hands and sigh at the irony of it.

"Hey," Sarah said, softer than was probably sensible given the fact she was trying to rouse Cameron, "wake up, sleeping beauty."

Cameron's eyes remained closed, and Sarah was almost sure 120 seconds had come and gone. Something was very wrong. Cameron wasn't rebooting.

She dug her hand into her pocket, pulling out a quite clearly broken cell phone. The screen remained lifeless as she flipped it open.

Trying not to worry too quickly, Sarah hoped that Cameron had brought her own phone along. There was the distinct possibility it was in worse shape then her own, but she had to hope for a break to come her way.

Stirring up the quickly settling dust once again, Sarah shuffled closer to Cameron. She wondered which pocket the phone would be nestled within and silently prayed for it to be easy to get to. Reaching towards Cameron's jacket, she snuck her hand inside. The soft cotton was warm from being snug against Cameron, and she had to ignore the way it made her flesh prickle and her thoughts buzz. She found the phone in an inside pocket and pulled it out with ease. Flipping it open, Sarah quickly discovered that even though the phone seemed to be in full working order. . .it had no signal – not even a hint of a signal.

"Of course," Sarah murmured.

She placed the cell phone beside her own on the floor and regarded Cameron for a few moments. It really didn't seem right that she was unconscious. In fact, it was way into the realm of strange and possibly impossible. She thought about testing for a pulse, but cyborgs didn't have hearts. Like the Tin Man. She lifted her hand and brushed aside locks of hair from Cameron's face, studying her for twitches. . .for anything that indicated she was alright.

Nothing. No movement.

Sighing and instantly regretting it as her ribs reminded her of the fall she'd just experienced, Sarah moved her unsteady hand down to the softly rising and falling chest of the terminator. She could feel each breath correspond with the sound. It really didn't seem right for Cameron to be breathing. She was made of metal. If she wasn't. . .awake, or aware, surely the breathing should have stopped. Her hand moved lower, steadily feeling around for any indication of major injury or damage. There was nothing she could easily determine without Cameron's input. She'd just have to wait and see what happened.

Pulling her hands away and instantly ignoring the pang of regret it caused, Sarah quickly made a point of identifying her environment before daring to ease herself back against the nearest wall. She looked around, but didn't have far to look as it appeared they were in an unused elevator shaft - or something similarly small - that had been abandoned and covered to make room for more storage or office space above. There were no doors or ways in or out that she could see. The only way in. . .was the way they'd come.

Her gaze picked out the glint of metal by Cameron's boot clad feet. Their guns had fallen side by side. She scooped them up and placed one beside her as she sat back against the wall, choosing to keep the other one in her hand. There was somebody else in the building after all. She didn't want them popping over the edge of the big hole they'd made to rain a few bullets their way. She cocked it and released it, blowing the dust off, gripping it tight.

"Stuck in a hole with an unconscious terminator," Sarah said with a wry smile. "I hope I wake up soon."

But she knew it wasn't a dream or nightmare. No, not a nightmare. . .Cameron wasn't in those. She paid Sarah's mind rare visits in her sleep, but they weren't traditional nightmare scenarios, though they always left Sarah in a cold sweat, breathing hard and on the verge of panic. She tried to ignore those dreams. . .the ones in which Cameron was more real to her than any machine should be.

She shuddered and pushed the thoughts away, her body betraying her current state and her desperate need not to think of Cameron as anything other than John's protector - as the wire, metal and flesh that she was. Cameron was pretty, she was. . .alluring, and even tempting, but she was still a cyborg and Sarah couldn't allow herself to forget that. Ever.

As the light shifted above them, indicating that the day was growing older, Sarah began to worry a little more about Cameron's current state. Placing her gun down and releasing the grip she'd had on her ribs, Sarah once again shuffled towards the prone girl.

She was still breathing; regular breaths with no worrying sounds or gurgles from none existent lungs. Her skin felt warm to the touch and Sarah left her hand lingering softly on her cheek as she looked down on her. She really was beautiful. Not perfect. Not flawless. Just beautiful.

"Come on, girlie," Sarah implored, her voice hushed by the breath she found faltering from her lungs as she tried and failed to move her hand away.

Shaking her head and repeating to herself that she should back away, Sarah brushed her thumb gently over Cameron's naturally pouty lips. Her stomach took a slow dive into madness, the flame of desire burning through her in warning.

"Back away, Sarah," she told herself.

Her hand trembled and she pulled back. . .just as Cameron's eyes opened wide and fixed her with a terrified stare.

Sarah could see fear, confusion, panic. All things she'd never seen in Cameron's eyes before.

"What. . .what happened?" Cameron asked, her voice shaky and timid as she coughed a little.

She reached up to her head as Sarah sat back on her haunches, looking down on her.

"We fell," Sarah replied, watching warily. Waiting.

She watched as Cameron looked up towards the light streaming down from where they'd fallen. Cameron's hand felt the back of her head and she furrowed her brow; an expression Sarah had definitely never seen Cameron use before taking over her fine features.

"Am I hurt?" Cameron asked as she tried to push herself up into a sitting position.

"I don't know," Sarah answered honestly.

She moved back a little way, kneeling just out of reach of Cameron, her hand once again gripping her gun as she picked it up out of the dirt. She could see waves of confusion and worry crossing over Cameron, her small frame looking more frail than it ever had as she struggled to sit against the wall behind her. Sarah felt the urge to help, to comfort Cameron. . .but she also felt the need to protect herself. Her survival instincts weren't about to let her be fooled if the terminator had somehow knocked a wire loose and was unstable.

"I don't remember falling," Cameron said wearily.

Sarah raised an eyebrow and tried to think of an appropriate response. She didn't know robots could lose their memories.

"Do you know where you are? Who I am?" Sarah asked.

Cameron thought about it a while before replying, "I don't know either of those."

She sounded scared. Lost.

Rubbing at her brow, Sarah noticed the confused look Cameron was giving her as she sat holding her gun tight in her hand. It probably was a little scary to find yourself in a hole with somebody you didn't know holding a gun. At least, to anybody but a terminator it would be scary, Sarah thought.

"Do you know your name?" Sarah asked, caught between feeling crazy for asking and feeling stupid if it was some kind of trap.

Cameron scrunched up her brow. "It's. . ." she looked down to the floor and back up at Sarah. "I. . .I don't know what it is."

Sarah thought she saw Cameron's bottom lip quiver as she glanced back up at the hole above them and back down to Sarah. She didn't think she could handle it if Cameron were to cry. It was too human. Too. . .unlike her.

"You don't know your name?" Sarah pressed, watching Cameron's face and trying to determine whether she was telling the truth.

"No," Cameron repeated. "Are you going to shoot me?" she asked tentatively, looking at the gun in Sarah's hand.

Her grip loosening on the weapon just a little, Sarah thought about it for a split second – wondering if she had it in her to shoot Cameron while she was so seemingly vulnerable. She couldn't do it. Couldn't even imagine doing it.

"No, I'm not going to shoot you," Sarah replied, taking a chance and laying the gun down on the ground.

She didn't like how terrified Cameron appeared to be of her right now. Was she really that intimidating? Sarah hoped she wasn't.

Making sure she'd be able to turn and pick up her gun quickly if she needed, Sarah moved towards Cameron again, ignoring the slight flinch from her.

"Your name's Cameron," Sarah told her. "I'm Sarah, your. . .friend," Sarah continued, doing her best to sound reassuring.

"Why don't I remember?" Cameron asked.

"I don't know. You hit your head I think."

Once again Cameron's hand went to the back of her head. She grimaced slightly and pulled back - blood on her fingertips. She gazed at her fingers, a puzzled expression bordering on cute making Sarah relax somewhat.

"Let me see." Sarah said, kneeling beside Cameron in the dirt.

She smoothed her fingers over the back of Cameron's head, noticing the silky feel to her hair but pushing how much she liked it aside so she could concentrate. Cameron lowered her head for better access and Sarah noticed that there was a bump, and a very small amount of blood. Sarah hadn't realized terminators could get lumps and bumps in such a way, but they bruised and grazed so it wasn't a huge leap really.

"Is it bad?" Cameron asked quietly.

Sarah wiped her hand on her pants – cleaning it of Cameron's blood – before answering, "Not really. You're probably just concussed."

Cameron nodded, her big brown eyes gazing up at Sarah – full of trust. Sarah had to look away.

"How did we fall?"

Sarah held her chest over the spot she could feel her ribs protesting her movements, as she turned to sit against the wall beside Cameron. The light was streaming directly onto them from the big window above the place they'd fallen through. It picked out dust particles as they swirled and danced to the floor. There was no breeze where they were, and the air was beginning to get uncomfortably hot.

"We were. . ." Sarah didn't quite know what to say or how to explain. "We were trying to find somebody - a friend of ours. The floorboards gave way. You shouted for me to stop but I didn't."

She almost apologized but thought it pointless given the fact Cameron didn't really know what had happened.

Pushing aside the guilt she was beginning to feel for their current predicament, Sarah stretched out her legs. She winced from the pain in her ribs and took a steadying breath. She felt hot now, and sticky. The day was warm, but being stuck down a hole with little air. . .well, it was a whole lot warmer. Licking her lips and tasting the salt from her own perspiration, she tried to clear her mind of all intrusions so she could think of a way out.

Cameron's eyes were once again on her – studying Sarah almost as they sat side by side.

"I. . ." Cameron began, but she faltered and looked away, a slight blush creeping over her cheeks.

Sarah tried not to wonder what Cameron was about to say – needing to focus on the problem at hand – but it was pointless trying when her stomach was on butterfly alert because of the adorable look on Cameron's face. The blushing was new, and kind of sweet.

"What were you gonna. . ?"

"Nothing," Cameron interrupted, doing her best not to look at Sarah again.

Sarah shook her head and frowned. It was a strange situation and she had no clue how to handle it. She'd only just learned to deal with Cameron being her normal self, and now she was stuck with her being. . .almost human. Very human in fact. It was unsettling, especially given the fact she'd been doing her best not to think of Cameron as human in any way at all. She had to keep it clear in her head that Cameron was a terminator. . .and not just a pretty girl who made her think thoughts she had a hard time ignoring.

"Tell me," Sarah pushed, knowing she should let it drop but unable to stop herself.

Cameron shifted a little so she was facing Sarah more, her small frame illuminated fully in the soft light. She was mesmerizing, even though her face had a smudge of dirt on it, and her clothes were now dusty and torn in places where the wooden floorboards had scraped against her on the way down.

"It's funny," Cameron began, "I don't remember who I am, or who you are. . .but there's something I feel. I mean, I guess I should be scared that I don't remember, but I feel safe with you."

She sounded worried but obviously not on the verge of panic about losing her memory. Sarah wondered exactly what she meant by 'feeling'. Cyborgs didn't feel as far as she knew. And what exactly was it that she felt? Sarah didn't know if it was a good idea for her to find out.

"You should rest, Cameron," she said softly, hoping to bring an end to the conversation.

Cameron looked down at her lap, her eyes showing a glint of sadness that silently startled Sarah. Cameron had always had a faint air of sadness to her - a look about her that was distant and a little lost – but it'd never revealed itself quite so clearly through her eyes before. It made Sarah want to reach out to her. It was so tempting. Sarah's fragile grip on her resolve slipped a few inches.

"Everything's gonna be ok," Sarah reassured.

She placed a gentle hand on Cameron's thigh, hoping to stem any fears or worry – even though she was beginning to worry herself about how they would get out.

They both stared at Sarah's hand as it remained on Cameron, the atmosphere suddenly growing expectant and tense. Sarah didn't know if Cameron had any clue about being a cyborg at this point, but for a moment. . .it was as if she'd never been one for both of them - never even heard of one.

"Sarah, are we more than. . ?"

Sarah flicked her eyes up to Cameron's and noted the hopeful look on her face. She didn't know what was about to be asked for sure, but part of her – in fact most of her – wasn't ready to know.

"Your leg is bleeding," Sarah interjected, just having noticed the red blood stain marring Cameron's pants at the bottom.

"It is?"

"Sit back, let me take a look," Sarah instructed, helping Cameron shuffle back against the wall again, and moving her hands to the bottom of her pants.

She gently rolled them up, noting that the blood loss didn't seem to be great at least. There was a nasty gash just above where her boot ended, though. A nasty gash that revealed a hint of blood tainted chrome.

Sarah's heart thudded loud in her chest at the sight. She still wasn't used to seeing what Cameron was really made of – the metal under the delicate skin. It made her chest tight and her palms damp. There was no mistaking what Cameron was when it was so clearly on display.

"What's wrong?" Cameron asked.

"Nothing, it's not bad, just a. . ."

Cameron bent down and nudged Sarah's hand away from the injury. "What's that?" she questioned shakily. "Why is it like that?"

Panic was beginning to rise within her as she stared down at her leg – metal gleaming through the blood. Sarah could see Cameron's hands beginning to shake where she was now holding up the material of her pants. She glanced up to find brown eyes full of unshed tears.

"Hey, it's ok," Sarah said encouragingly.

She placed a hand on Cameron's shoulder, imploring her with her eyes not to cry or panic, or do anything crazy. She didn't know what a terminator would do in a fit of emotion. It didn't bare thinking about.

"But it's. . .what am I?" Cameron asked.

Her full lower lip was quivering, silent tears beginning to drift from her eyes.

"You're. . ." Sarah paused, unable to find the words and not wanting to upset Cameron further. "You're gonna be ok. It's nothing to worry about, I promise."

Sarah tugged her jacket off and swiftly ripped the sleeve right off it. She tried not to hear the sniffles emanating from Cameron as she gently wrapped the now detached sleeve around the wound. It wasn't great, but it was better than nothing. It at least covered up the ugly shine of chrome that was making Cameron confused and upset.

"I don't feel right," Cameron said through her tears.

"I know, your memory is. . ."

"No, it's not that," Cameron sniffled. "I feel. . .strange."

Sarah was beginning to worry. An emotional terminator didn't sound like a pleasant prospect.

She settled beside Cameron once again after pushing her pants back over the now bandaged wound. Her brow was furrowed as she looked at Cameron, not knowing quite what to do next. She didn't like seeing tears running down Cameron's face, and not just because it was heart breaking seeing her so upset, but also because it clearly meant that Cameron was not just a machine. There was more to her. She felt. She had fears and emotions. It was buried under her programming, but now – with the memory of who she really was gone – it was allowed to spill out of her.

It made Sarah think all kinds of things. Good things. Bad things. Things she couldn't begin to cope with thinking.

"Don't cry," she said a little harshly.

"I'm sorry."

Cameron wiped at her nose with her sleeve, tears still dripping down her cheeks. The atmosphere was heavy – stifling air clinging to them as Sarah fought with herself not to respond to Cameron's tears in the way she wanted to.

"Don't be sorry," Sarah sighed, rubbing at her brow. "It's not your fault."

It wasn't Cameron's fault. None of it. Not the fact she couldn't remember. Not the fact she was there with them. Not the fact she was a machine.

They sat silent, only the sound of Cameron sniffing making a noise in the depths of their own private hell. Sarah tried to ignore it. She hoped Cameron would stop. Hoped she could hide from the need it gave her to treat the girl as if she was human. She couldn't. She couldn't lose sight of what she was, and what she was there for. But it wasn't easy, and as she glanced to her left to Cameron, her body told her to help, to comfort. . .though her mind yelled a thousand times no at her.

"Come on, no more crying," Sarah said as gently as she could, her voice low and soft. "You're making the dirt on your face all streaky. It's not pretty."

She smiled and rubbed her thumb over Cameron's cheek, cleaning off a smudge of dirt.

Cameron took a steadying breath and smiled back at Sarah. Even though it was tear stained and sad, the smile was stunning because it was real. It wasn't being used as a way to fit in, or as a tool for Cameron to get her way. . .it was completely genuine, and completely beautiful. It took Sarah's breath away for a moment, and her hand lingered on Cameron's cheek.

It obviously gave Cameron some kind of green light because before Sarah realized what was happening, soft lips fell upon her own. She felt her insides burn and melt at the touch; every nerve tingling and rejoicing at finally receiving what she'd been doing her best not to think about since Cameron's arrival.

She tried not to kiss back, but for a moment – a heart stopping and mind numbing second – she stopped thinking and breathing. Closing her eyes, she moved her mouth slowly against Cameron's, sinking into the lushness of her lips and the hot scent of her skin as she dropped her hand to her slender shoulder. They were barely kissing at all, but it was sensual and intense. Cameron's lips were warm and full, completely intoxicating already. . .but it didn't take long for sense to come ripping into view and Sarah pulled back, her body on fire with the need to kiss Cameron fully, hungrily.

A tender smile situated itself on Cameron's lips as she held herself close to Sarah. She looked happy in that moment. She looked anything other than a terminator. But she was one. . .no matter what was going on right now, she was a killing machine.

"Cameron, we. . ." Sarah uttered, her tone husky and needy despite her resolve.

Though she wanted to say that they couldn't, that it was wrong, and that it could never be right. . .Sarah couldn't find the words; she was too busy watching Cameron's relaxed face as she laid her head on her shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I'm tired," Cameron said quietly.

Not knowing how to respond, and questioning whether terminators were supposed to even feel tried, Sarah just nodded. It wasn't long before Cameron fell asleep on her shoulder; a soft snore making Sarah smile despite her puzzlement. Since when did robots sleep? Sarah didn't have a clue. She obviously knew even less about Cameron than she'd originally thought.

Resting her head back against the wall that was only slightly cooler than the air around them, Sarah closed her own eyes. She had to think of a plan to get out of the situation they were in. She was aware that Derek and John knew where they were, but it would take them a while to find them. . .if and when they came looking; she didn't know if she trusted Derek yet. She also didn't know if she could wait that long. Sarah wasn't a fan of enclosed spaces, and Cameron was worrying her, not to mention making her think and feel things she'd worked so hard to ignore.

A heavy scowl creased her forehead and she breathed out a long breath from her nose as she lifted her fingers to her lips. Cameron had changed. Cameron had kissed her and she'd kissed back. Nothing was going to be the same again.

Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Edited slightly to fit the M rating.

Chapter Two

The air was uncomfortably hot and Sarah groaned as she woke from a short sleep. She felt sticky and dirty, and her left side felt far warmer than her right. It came as a small surprise to realize that Cameron was still pressed up against her. Her head was no longer on her shoulder, but she was close. . .too close. And at some point as they slept, Sarah's arm had found its way around Cameron's slim waist.

Sarah could feel her body reacting. Her heart rate increasing, stomach tightening in desire. There was no mistaking now that she wanted Cameron. Though she'd denied it was true for as long as she could, the close proximity of her now was overwhelmingly real, and she had no hope of ignoring how attracted she was to her.

"You're awake?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah," Sarah mumbled, trying to edge away from Cameron without making it too obvious.

"You were holding me tightly. . .I didn't want to hurt you by moving you," Cameron said as Sarah slid her arm from around her waist.

Cameron sounded different, or more to the point she sounded more normal. More like the Cameron she knew.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep," Sarah explained as she brushed a hand through her hair and looked at Cameron.

"I didn't want to wake you," Cameron said, a hint of embarrassment creeping into her tone.

That wasn't normal, but Sarah was at a loss right now as to what really was normal for Cameron. She would have to reevaluate what she knew of her.

"We're trapped in a hole," Cameron continued informatively after a moment of awkward silence, as Sarah tried to stop the tingling she felt deep down for Cameron. "And I have a fault in my memory bank. A gap."

Sarah scrunched up her brow and stared at Cameron. Her features were once again more stoic and reserved. Her brown eyes no longer held the glimmer of life in them that had appeared before - when Cameron didn't know what she was. They were still beautiful, still completely attractive to Sarah, but they were dead again. It made Sarah slump a little, even though she knew it was better this way.

"You lost your memory," Sarah explained. "Do you recall doing that? Just after we landed in here?"

Cameron gazed off into the distance for a split second before replying. "No."

"You've got to be kidding me," Sarah sighed, rubbing the back of her neck over hot skin. "Your wiring is all screwed up and I'm stuck down here with you."

Things seemed to be going from bad to worse.

"It's doubtful it's my. . .wiring," Cameron said, looking just a bit upset with the way Sarah was acting.

The very small hints of human emotion and sentiment that Cameron had displayed in the past, seemed to be on the increase. It wasn't quite at the depth or amount that she'd displayed a short while ago, but it was definitely. . .encouraging? No, not encouraging. Sarah couldn't deal with Cameron being more human. She'd proved it was far too tempting before they'd both fallen asleep.

"So you know who you are now? What you are?" Sarah asked, to be certain they were on the same page again.

"Yes," Cameron replied. "My name is Cameron, and I'm a cybernetic organism. My role is. . ."

"I know what your role is," Sarah interrupted. She didn't want reminded of it.

Sarah's gaze drifted over to the weapons on the ground not too far away. They hadn't been moved and neither had the cell phones. She wondered how much time had passed, noticing the light had shifted further around. She also wondered how long Cameron had been fully cognizant and 'awake', and sat pressed against her. Cameron could have slipped out of her grasp easily, so why hadn't she? There were too many questions, and she didn't want to ask the answer to any of them.

"If it's not wiring, what is it?" Sarah questioned, feeling agitated now. "Can't you. . .scan yourself or something?"

Cameron tilted her head slightly and eyed Sarah wearily.

"I can't scan myself, but I have multiple self-diagnostic programs I can run."

"I suggest you run them. All of them," Sarah urged.

If she wasn't safe around the terminator she had to know.

"It'll take several minutes," Cameron informed her.

"Then you'd better get started."

Moving a little further from Cameron and towards the guns, Sarah watched her focus just ahead of herself. She saw faint flashes of blue behind Cameron's eyes and only just stopped herself from shuddering. She wasn't repulsed, or scared; she wasn't even alarmed anymore. . .it was something else that made her whole body want to convulse at the sight. A thorn stabbing into the side of her hope, of her misplaced - yet growing - affection for Cameron.

"I'm functioning within normal parameters," Cameron said after a few minutes, her body not moving and her eyes fixed ahead as she paused. "I have a lump on my head." She paused again. "And a cut on my leg."

Emerging from her almost meditative state, Cameron blinked and gazed down at her leg. She bent forward and rolled up the bottom of her pants.

"It's been bandaged. . .with your jacket," she said almost contritely.

Cameron kept staring at the jacket sleeve wrapped around her leg; her brow furrowed a little and a clear look of bewilderment eased over her features. If Cameron really was functioning normally, then things had shifted. She was showing more humanity than Sarah had seen before the incident with her memory. It was worrying, yet also intriguing; and if she were being honest with herself, Sarah had to say it was also faintly promising.

"You were upset," Sarah offered as an explanation. "I had to cover it."

Glancing over at Sarah, Cameron looked lost in a sea of unusual thoughts and feelings. At least that's how it came across to Sarah. Her doleful brown eyes seemed like they were searching Sarah's for further explanation, but Sarah didn't want to talk about what had happened. She didn't want to explain to Cameron that she'd shown a whole new – more human – side to herself. It might have thrown her more awry and put them both in danger. It also might have meant telling Cameron that she'd kissed her, and Sarah didn't want to divulge that small – yet impossibly monumental – piece of information. It was best left forgotten.

"I was upset?" Cameron questioned finally, obviously trying to figure out how.

Sarah really didn't want to dwell on it. She needed to move on and forget the whole thing herself.

"It wasn't a big deal. You were just confused," Sarah told her. "Then you got tired and fell asleep."

"But I don't sleep."

Sarah scratched the top of her head and took a deep breath, her mind working hard to figure out a way to stop Cameron pursuing the line of questions she seemed intent on doing.

"Like I said, you were confused. Memory loss can make you. . .do things that you wouldn't normally do."

"Thank you for explaining," Cameron said absently.

She looked away and rolled down her pants to cover the hastily bandaged injury. Sarah could sense that Cameron wanted to ask more; she was curious about what had happened, and no doubt confused and intrigued about the apparent feelings she'd had while her memory had malfunctioned. They needed to push it aside, however; there were other things that needed addressed.

"Can you think of a way out of here?" Sarah asked after a short lull in the conversation. "My cell is broken and yours doesn't have a signal."

Cameron regarded the information, then she stood, not bothering to brush the dust and dirt from herself as she stared up at the hole they'd made.

"It's too high for me to jump." she said before looking around at the walls. "And the walls are too thick to break through."

Sarah pushed herself up from the floor, wincing a little because of her ribs. "Then we're pretty much stuck. Sitting ducks."

"We're no longer sitting," Cameron pointed out blankly.

"It's a. . .never mind," Sarah muttered as she shook her head. "Is there a way you could somehow boost the signal on your phone?"

Bending to pick Cameron's cell phone up, she then handed it to the girl and stood silent as Cameron ran through ideas.

"I can't manipulate the signal," she eventually told Sarah. "But maybe if we get the phone higher, it might pick one up."

Looking around them and then up the steep sides of the shaft, Sarah asked, "And how do we do that?"

"You can climb on my back with it."

After several awkward attempts at scaling Cameron's back, Sarah finally found herself kneeling on strong shoulders. She had one hand pressed against the wall and the other gripping the phone as Cameron held onto her legs.

"It's not changing," Sarah said, a little flustered as she tried to keep her balance whilst holding the phone aloft.

"Can you stand on my shoulders?"

Sarah looked down at Cameron as she stared back up. It didn't seem like too difficult a feat, but Sarah's ribs were painfully making her aware of their injured state, and she didn't think she'd be able to try without falling and making matters worse. The last thing she wanted was more broken bones, or a more broken Cameron.

"No," Sarah stated clearly, lowering the phone so she could clutch her side.

"You're in pain. I understand," Cameron said.

She helped Sarah down, being more gentle with her as Sarah took in sharp breaths on the way to the floor.

"I just need a minute," Sarah explained.

Sitting heavily on the floor, Sarah tried to dull the pain with her mind. She knew the tormenting ache wouldn't kill her – it was only pain after all – so she just had to get the better of it. Sarah hated appearing weak, especially in front of Cameron.

"Let me check them. Your ribs," Cameron suggested, kneeling next to Sarah in the dirt.

"No need, I know I've cracked at least one."

"Let me check anyway," Cameron insisted.

Sarah licked her salty lips and nodded in submission. There was no point arguing and she didn't feel like possibly angering Cameron by refusing. She still wasn't sure exactly what was wrong with the terminator after all – if indeed there was anything wrong.

She pulled her tank top up a short way, revealing a nasty bruise covering her right side. A jarring thud into the floorboards on the way down had probably done it. Either that or the strength of Cameron's arms around her as she'd held onto her. Whatever the case, it didn't look pretty.

"I'll need to touch you," Cameron said almost too quiet to hear.

It made Sarah take notice, and she studied the terminator's face for emotion as she leaned over her.

"Just be careful."

"I will," Cameron assured.

Placing one hand on the bottom of Sarah's tank top to hold it up – allowing Sarah to drop her own hand to the floor – Cameron then used her other one to gently touch around Sarah's bruised side. She was barely touching at all, and it didn't hurt. . .but Sarah could feel it all over. She held her breath and tried not to make a sound as Cameron's tender fingers made her think of everything but her injury. She was being gentle but thorough, and Sarah couldn't help but imagine what it would feel like to have that touch elsewhere.

She could smell Cameron's scent – the heat around them making them both hot and sticky. She hadn't noticed before how perfectly Cameron had been made; she even perspired and had her own alluring scent. It was distracting to say the least, but not as half as distracting as the small bead of perspiration that was trickling down Cameron's long neck towards the center of her small tank top.

Sarah swallowed audibly and closed her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Cameron asked, breaking the spell Sarah had been quickly falling under.

It took a second for Sarah to answer, "I'm fine."

"Your heart rate is increasing," Cameron pointed out flatly. "Much like mine."

Sarah couldn't take anymore. She reached out and grasped onto Cameron's wrist, urging her to stop touching. It felt too real.

"I'm fine," she repeated. "Now what's the verdict?"

Cameron glanced down at where Sarah had hold of her wrist – prompting Sarah to let go. She looked utterly baffled, as if she was trying to work something out.

"You have one broken rib and the other is badly bruised, and you also appear to be aroused," Cameron answered frankly. "I also appear to be aroused."

Sarah blinked up at Cameron, her mouth falling open a little way.

"What?" she asked shakily.

"I'm sorry, was that the wrong thing to say?" Cameron questioned as she remained close to Sarah.

"On so many levels," Sarah replied tiredly.

She rubbed a hand over her face and tried to concentrate. Had Cameron just told her she was aroused by her? That was a big yes, and a whole new bag of complicated.

"I feel very hot now, is that normal?" Cameron asked, a small frown creasing her normally perfectly untroubled brow.

"Depends what you mean by normal," Sarah muttered, feeling the need to move away but finding that she couldn't.

Cameron flicked her eyes up to Sarah's and fixed her with a cold stare. She obviously didn't like the suggestion that she wasn't normal. . .which was kind of worrying and yet somewhat hilarious, and Sarah couldn't help but laugh.

"What's funny?" Cameron asked, looking truly at a loss.

"This. Us. You having. . . feelings," Sarah tried to explain through her chuckles.

"Am I meant to laugh too?"

That only made Sarah laugh even more, until she had to clutch her side and force herself to stop. She had to get a grip.

Cameron regarded Sarah curiously for a few minutes before shrugging out of her jacket and moving to sit beside her. The action caused Sarah to lose her grip once again and she knew she was looking at Cameron in more than just a friendly way. She couldn't help herself, especially with closeness and the fact she'd basically told Sarah she wanted her too. Things were getting very complicated very quickly.

"I'm not used to feeling this quite so much," Cameron said after another few minutes of awkward silence. "I can normally ignore it."

Sarah raised an eyebrow and thought twice about asking Cameron to elaborate, but her curiosity got the better of her.

"What do you normally ignore?" she asked almost shyly.

"The way you make me feel," Cameron responded quietly. "I know I'm not meant to feel it. I know it's wrong. . .but it happens anyway."

Taking a steadying breath and knowing exactly how it felt to be going through that, Sarah nodded. It was the same for her, and she too was finding it impossible to ignore now.

"I didn't know you could feel things. . .like arousal, or attraction," Sarah said, doing her best not to turn and look into Cameron's eyes.

There was no way of knowing exactly what Cameron was capable of, and it seemed that even Cameron wasn't fully aware of all she could do. It was frightening to think of how human Cameron could really become – or at least present herself. It wasn't frightening because of what she feared Cameron might do, or not do, but it made the future a very bleak place if they couldn't stop Skynet. Robots who were just as human as everybody else; it held all kinds of possibilities, and none of them seemed good. It made the human race less special. Less unique. It would be easily replaceable.

"I do," Cameron uttered, sounding like she wasn't really ready to confess what she was confessing, "find you attractive. You make my blood move quicker."

Sarah glanced over at Cameron and looked into her eyes. She became lost for an instant; wrapped up in lifeless brown that was revealing more life by the second.

"You know we can't act on it, don't you?" Sarah asked, not really looking for a reply, and not pretending that she didn't feel the same either. It was pointless pretending now. "We can't. . .do anything about it. It's insane to even think about it."

It sounded more like she was trying to convince herself, and Sarah knew that to be the case. Still, Cameron looked down at the floor, a further sadness darkening her shadows.

"We need to stop talking about it," Sarah continued. "And when John finds us, he's gonna need to take a look at your chip. I think the fall did something to it. You're acting more. . .just more."

"My chip is fine," Cameron assured. "But I do feel different."

"That's not good," Sarah said with a groan.

There were some things in life that were sent to test a person, and Sarah felt like she was being tested. And she didn't know if she was strong enough to cope with it, let alone do the right thing.

"Why is it not good?" Cameron asked. "If I learn to be more human, we'll have a better chance at going undetected. It'll be good for my mission."

"Your mission?" Sarah said a little louder than was probably necessary. She got up from her sitting position – ignoring the stabbing pain in her rib – and began to pace in the small space provided. "Your mission is to protect my son. It's not to start making his mother go crazy."

Cameron watched Sarah from her position on the floor.

"I don't intend to make you crazy," she said sullenly.

"But you are, Cameron," Sarah pointed out, coming to a halt in front of the terminator.

Looking a little crestfallen as she gazed up at Sarah, Cameron's lips pouted more than usual as she appeared to be on the verge of sulking.

"What should I do?" Cameron questioned.

Her pacing forgotten, and her head spinning, Sarah folded her arms defensively and tried to think of exactly what Cameron could do to make her stop wanting her. It seemed obvious; Cameron had to be less human. But the thought of Cameron acting like nothing more than an automaton made her feel nauseous.

"You could be less attractive," Sarah finally said with a wry grin. "Less appealing. Less strong. Less fascinating. Less God dammed fucking sexy."

Cameron raised both her eyebrows and Sarah couldn't help but chuckle. She really was different. Yet the same. Annoyingly the same, but better.

"I don't think that's possible," Cameron responded.

It sounded like a joke, but Sarah couldn't be sure. She didn't think too much more about it as Cameron got to her feet and stepped close to her. They just stood - less than an arms length apart - trying to read each other's faces. Sarah had to imagine her own face was giving far more away than Cameron's. Her resolve was crumbling. She couldn't see Cameron as just a machine. The lines were blurring.

"Cameron, this can't happen," Sarah said quietly, no conviction to her words whatsoever as she frowned uneasily.

"You frown a lot," Cameron stated, stepping an inch closer. "I prefer it when you laugh or when you smile. I'd like to be able to make you smile."

Sarah opened her mouth to speak but she didn't know what to say. She knew she frowned a lot – she had a lot of troubles. Smiling and laughing seemed like a luxury most days. A luxury she couldn't afford to have. Was it so bad that Cameron – this woman made of metal and skin that was more thoughtful and caring than she'd ever imagined a terminator to be – wanted to ease her pain a little? Sarah didn't have a distinct answer. She knew why she shouldn't allow the inevitable to happen, but she also knew that it was indeed inevitable.

"You can't," Sarah responded weakly.

"I want to try," Cameron insisted.

She closed even more distance between them and Sarah had no choice but to stand and simmer in her own need and desire. She wanted to reach out and touch Cameron. She wanted her soft lips, her body, her breath inside her as they kissed. She needed to feel, but she didn't move.

A gentle hand stroked over her cheek and Sarah felt her insides quivering. She dropped her hands by her side, just looking at Cameron – into the depths of her eyes. Maybe she wanted to see a soul. Maybe she needed to. But there was no soul, there was only Cameron. It didn't make sense, but it almost felt like it was more perfect that way. Like fate. . .reaching out and grasping her, pulling her under. She didn't know how to struggle anymore.

Sarah sighed into the soft touch on her cheek, and one of her hands found its way to Cameron's hip. She closed her eyes and felt Cameron squeeze away the remaining few inches between them. Her hot breath blew over Sarah's lips; so real. Her hand moved into her hair, encouraging and adept in its task. She tried not to wonder if Cameron was running some kind of program in order to know what to do; it didn't seem that way. It didn't feel like the mind of a machine was leading Cameron as her lips met Sarah's shyly. The soft caress of a kiss completely undid Sarah, and she knew there was no point fighting. She kissed Cameron back; achingly slow, fragile kisses.

They both shuddered as lips parted just enough to taste more from each other. Cameron let out a little gasp and pulled back causing Sarah to open her eyes and look at her. Cameron seemed shocked at her own reaction.

"You make me feel things I shouldn't be able to," Cameron whispered, her eyes delving deep into Sarah.

She sounded so delicate and adorable in her confusion, and Sarah couldn't even pretend to hold back any longer.

"And you really do make me crazy," Sarah said breathlessly before crushing her mouth back to Cameron's in a more forceful kiss.

A small moan broke from both of them as they kissed hungrily this time; hands grasping and tongues sliding between desperate lips. Sarah felt a sharp pain in her side and she ignored it; she could zone out the pain with such a good distraction. Her knees went weak from the kiss, but she stood as steady as she could as she felt Cameron's tongue flick and dance over her own. The air became hotter, their breaths hard and fast. Sarah knew she should stop and back away, but instead she encouraged Cameron backwards to lean back against the wall.

She held her there; her hands roaming over Cameron's hips and sides, needing to touch more, to know more of the girl before her. It seemed that Cameron wanted the same thing. She was kissing back with as much lust and desire, if not more. The little sounds she made were sending tingles through Sarah; soft whimpers and sexy moans making Sarah frantic with want. She could no longer see or feel anything but Cameron.

"I want you," Sarah breathed heavily as she kissed over Cameron's jaw and down to her neck.

Cameron moaned deep in the back of her throat, and her hands pulled Sarah gently closer.

"Your ribs," Cameron reminded.

"They're fine."

"Then take me," Cameron said, sounding practically desperate, her voice trembling almost as much as the rest of her now was.

Sarah pulled back to look at Cameron. She saw an abundance of desire in her eyes. They were full of life. Full of need.

She didn't hesitate any longer, and kissed Cameron hard and sure. Cameron opened up to her instantly, making Sarah moan as she slipped her tongue back into the wet heat of her mouth. She felt strong hands moving up over her back and into her hair, holding her where Cameron obviously wanted her. A split second later Sarah found herself with her back to the wall and Cameron leaning against her; knee between her thighs, pressing in all the right places.

Ripping her mouth from Cameron's to take a much needed breath, Sarah bit her lower lip and moved against the girl now pinning her to the wall. She felt the liquid truth of her desire trickle out of her; each push against her making her shudder as she hung on to Cameron's hips.

Moving her own thigh between Cameron's legs, Sarah fell into an easy rhythm with her. Their chests rose and fell faster as it became obviously clear they were both feeling the same thing; wanting the same thing. Sarah could tell that Cameron wasn't mimicking her or trying to emulate her; her reactions were as real as Sarah's. Each tremble and moan from Cameron made it clear she was getting as much pleasure as Sarah was. It was encouraging, not to mention captivatingly hot.

She stroked her hands up Cameron's sides as Cameron moved her full lips to place kisses over Sarah's jaw and ear. She wanted more of her. She wanted to feel the delicate skin, straining muscles, and soft breasts beneath her fingers. Without asking permission, Sarah moved her hands under Cameron's top, enticing a wanton groan from her as she headed right where she wanted to be most.

Her hands felt the weight of Cameron's breasts, squeezing gently before pushing under the material of her bra. Cameron didn't protest but she was momentarily caught off guard as her kisses stopped and she leaned into Sarah's touch with her eyes closed.

They continued to move against each other as Sarah's fingers toyed with Cameron's hard nipples. Each time she squeezed or rubbed harder, Cameron reacted, pressing firmer against Sarah's thigh in the hope of getting closer to what she so obviously wanted. Sarah wasn't about to let the girl go unrewarded. As much as parts of her brain were yelling at her to stop, she couldn't. Not now. Cameron was too engrossed in what they were doing, and Sarah wanted to do what she'd been desperately trying not to imagine doing for so long.

Leaving one hand at Cameron's breast, Sarah began trailing the other downwards.

"I want to fuck you," Sarah whispered in Cameron's ear as she nuzzled into her silky hair.

Cameron noticeably shook with arousal, a hand traveling over Sarah to find its way under her tight tank top.

"I want you to," Cameron assured breathlessly. She leaned back a little way to look at Sarah. "I also want to do the same to you. Right now."

The overwhelming need in Cameron's voice almost made Sarah chuckle, but she didn't have time to laugh before Cameron was back to kissing her fully again. Her hand moved quickly to Sarah's breast, ripping aside her bra and taking what she wanted. She was being gentle, but not too gentle. Her eagerness was evident, and her fingers slid over and around Sarah's nipple with exquisite torture. She had Sarah on the verge of coming without hardly trying.

Realizing they were both done with holding back, Sarah pulled at the buttons on Cameron's pants. They popped open easily and they both sighed as her fingers crept under the soft cotton of her panties. Sarah didn't know if Cameron would be wet for her; it was a suitable assumption given the fact Cameron was reacting normally every other way, but she couldn't be sure until she felt for herself. It quickly became clear that Cameron was indeed wet for her. Soaked in fact.

Sarah's fingers drifted over Cameron. She felt perfect; soft and slippery and all kinds of sexy. It was the first time Sarah had touched another woman in the way she was, but she didn't feel daunted by it. Cameron was already gasping and moving her hips against her, so she obviously wasn't doing it wrong.

"Does that feel good?" Sarah asked as she circled her fingertip lightly over Cameron.

With half a moan and half a voice Cameron replied, "Yes. Very."

She was beginning to breathe deeper and faster as Sarah stroked over her, the tension inside her building and ready to spill. Sarah almost forgot about her own need – too busy concentrating on Cameron, but she soon remembered about it when Cameron's hand snuck into her pants and panties without warning.

"Jesus," Sarah panted as fingers explored.

Her head banged back against the wall behind her and she lost herself to the touch she was being given; Cameron took advantage by kissing and sucking on her neck. It surprised her that Cameron knew how to do what they were, but she wasn't about to stop and ask how. She didn't care how right now.

The hand that had been teasing Cameron's nipple slid behind the girl, holding onto her as they both indulged in touching each other so intimately. Cameron followed suit, moving her free hand to Sarah's hip as she pressed more firmly against her.

They moved together; fingers teasing out gasps and moans as mouths kissed anywhere that was available. Sarah could feel the well of lust and desire spilling over - ready to burst over Cameron - and going by Cameron's now constant shuddering breaths and noises. . .she was close to bursting too. Sarah wanted to hold off. She wanted to explore Cameron more fully, but they were both too ready. They'd wanted it too badly.

"I'm gonna come," Sarah gasped as Cameron's fingers slipped deliciously over her. "Oh God, I'm gonna. . .so hard for you, Cameron."

She gripped tight to Cameron, bringing their foreheads together as Cameron whimpered in reply.

"I. . .I feel so alive," Cameron stuttered as she began to shake for Sarah. "You make me feel so alive."

Her fingers pressed hard against Sarah as Sarah did the same back, her mind and body reeling with Cameron's actions and words.

"Fuck," Sarah moaned loudly as she came. "Oh, God!"

Her body tensed up and she trembled; her legs shaking as she tried to keep upright enough to make Cameron spill over with her. It didn't take much more than another slick flick of her fingertips.

Cameron breathed out long and hard, an exquisite groan parting her lips as she clung to Sarah in the throes of pleasure.

"Sarah," she gasped, once, twice, over again as Sarah kept her fingers moving.

"Come again for me," Sarah implored as she immersed herself in giving Cameron pleasure.

Cameron's reactions were already intoxicatingly addictive. Sarah knew it was a bad, bad sign, but she couldn't stop the wanting and the needing.

She held tight to Cameron as her fingers slid solidly over her. Cameron was shaking so much she had to pull her hand out of Sarah's pants in order to hold herself steady against the wall. Sarah didn't mind, she just wanted to give Cameron something special. She needed to. She wanted to plunge Cameron as deep as she could into the feelings she was so obviously causing within her. She wanted to bury the ominous thoughts waiting on the fringes of her mind. She wanted to have Cameron in the way she knew she shouldn't.

No longer occupied with her own sensations, Sarah was able to focus a little better. She watched the open ecstasy playing out over Cameron's face as her fingers dipped lower, as she plunged deep into Cameron.

Calling out in pleasure, Cameron instinctively hooking a leg around Sarah.

"You're so beautiful," Sarah told her as she watched Cameron begin to slip off the precipice once more.

She wanted to say how much she wished Cameron was human, but she knew how insensitive that would be. She also knew that it didn't even matter right now. Her fingers didn't care. Her own body didn't care. She wanted this with Cameron either way.

As Cameron began to tumble into another orgasm, Sarah flicked her thumb up higher, sending her crashing over the edge in free-fall.

"Oh, Sarah," Cameron gasped sexily. Her noise level even louder this time.

She shuddered against Sarah, making Sarah moan in approval. She had no point of reference when it came to having sex with other women – she'd never done it before – but she had to conclude that having Cameron come for her was about the most alluring and sexy thing she'd ever experienced.

Kissing softly over Cameron's face, she removed her fingers, instantly missing the way it felt. Reality was about to come kicking down the door, but she tried to cling onto the moment of scent-laden basking for as long as possible as she held Cameron close.

"Sarah," Cameron finally said after several heartbeats of just leaning against her, "I think I need to sit down. My insides are buzzing and I think my stabilizers are malfunctioning."

Sarah chuckled and kissed Cameron's cute nose.

"Well, that's pretty normal at least," she quipped.

Cameron looked up at her with heavy eyes and smiled. It wasn't as free and easy as the smile she'd given Sarah when she didn't remember what she was, but it was pretty damn close. It was still stunning. And it was even more dangerous; Sarah felt the twinge in her chest before she had time to stop it.

She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against Cameron's. She wished they could freeze time. Wished she didn't know herself what Cameron was. Life didn't work like that however, and before she knew it. . .that pesky reality was indeed making its presence felt.

"Mom?" came a loud shout from above.

"Oh shit," Sarah exclaimed. "It's John."

She pushed Cameron away from her slightly and felt the pain in her ribs come rushing back as she held her side.

Cameron looked to be in genuine shock for just a fraction of a second, but something switched and Sarah saw it happen. Cameron's face calmed, and her eyes drifted back to the faraway sadness that usually resided within them. She'd reverted in fear of what John would think, and probably of how Sarah was now going to react.

"Hey," Sarah said quietly, stepping closer to Cameron again even though she heard footsteps heading their way. "Cameron, don't shut down on me. Just. . .be you."

She didn't want an automaton. She couldn't deal with having Cameron come alive for her, to then see her float away inside her programming.

"But. . .what we did. . ." Cameron began, a note of trepidation tainting her voice.

"Well obviously don't go telling anybody about that," Sarah said hurriedly. "We'll keep that between us."

Cameron nodded and Sarah couldn't help but kiss her forehead.

"You might wanna do your pants up too," Sarah pointed out, fixing her own clothing as best she could.

She called out to John and heard the footsteps quicken and grow louder as Cameron reordered her mussed self. Sarah was thankful that they'd be rescued, but there'd been no time to talk properly with Cameron. She hadn't had chance to set any ground rules, or even deal with the prospect of it being their one and only time together. Everything was rushing out of her control.

"I won't tell John," Cameron said suddenly as shuffling steps halted above them. "I swear."

"I know," Sarah said softly, gently touching Cameron's arm. "And we'll talk about. . .this, later."

"Thank you," Cameron responded.

She didn't smile, the life from her eyes still a little in hiding. It made Sarah's heart grow heavy.

What had she done? What was in store for them if she went searching for that life inside Cameron again?

Sarah had no answers. All she knew was that Cameron was special, and growing more special by the day. Whatever happened, whatever they did next, she knew she couldn't look back on what they'd done and call it a mistake.

If she did. . .then she'd have to say it was a beautiful mistake, and one she knew she'd probably repeat.

**The End.**


End file.
